The Right Direction
by Leafy-san
Summary: The night of the infamous failed wedding... a mess of emotions with just the slightest tinge of confusion. Acts as a Oneshot, though I'm currently thinking about continuing it. Your reviews will help speed my decision up :D.


Evening in Nerima. The little, quiet town of Nerima. Yes, this beautiful patch of land, accentuated by the faint aroma of a light drizzle which told of an evening shower overhead, was a quiet and peaceful town. Well... at least, it 'was' peaceful. The brochures would tell that much. But ever since an overgrown panda and a small red-headed girl bickered towards the unknowing town several months ago, things have been anything 'but' peaceful. In fact, the inhabitants of sweet old Nerima were now alienated to the quiet this rare, lonely night seemed eager to give. But who could blame them? They had gotten so used to the broken windows, daily destruction, and the antics of a certain chinese pair that a day without the Nerima wrecking crew causing their fair share of random structural damage left the town feeling vulnerable and odd.

True, nearly everyone in the town knew of the infamous engaged couple, Ranma and Akane, finally being wed in the Tendo residence that day (all thanks to a certain ice queen). And all things considered, just about everyone had to agree that it was about darn time. But that afternoon, it appeared; to no-one's surprise, that the wedding location had transformed into a war zone. Yet why was it so odd if everyone had expected the worst? It seemed as though the real reason was not because it had become a potential mine field, but because the rampage had stopped albeit a little too early. As if the silence that befell upon the home was now looming over Nerima as well.

Perhaps subconsciously, the town wondered what exactly had happened to the wedding. Maybe this time, everyone felt a little different. Though it really was without a doubt, that no-one knew this dreaded feeling more than Saotome Ranma himself--his white tuxedo charred from all of the exploding objects that were hurled at he and his supposed life partner, his eyes dim, lifeless at the thought of his best friend breaking his trust... his feelings a huge tangled mess. In fact if you were to compare, what he felt was similar to what was around him; the Tendo residence suffered quite a bit more than usual this time.

"Oh... my." Came the soothing voice of the eldest Tendo sister, Kasumi, as she surveyed the indoor tornado that had so visciously attacked her home. Obscenely large repair bills aside, it looked like she still had a tremendous amount of cleaning to do... in the living room alone. A small sigh escaped her lips as she shuddered at the thought of the other rooms being just as bad a mess as this. Oh well... no time like the present. _Now where did I put that broom... hm? Is that Ranma?_

As a matter of fact it was. Though he could honestly have been mistaken for a person who had died standing up. As Kasumi walked closer, she noticed a slap mark on his right cheek... from Akane, no doubt. It looked like he was conscious, but he wasn't really staring at anything--perhaps contemplating the matter at hand?

"Ranma-kun... are you all right?"

It was then that she noticed his face. He really 'did' look miserable... but was it really anything new? Kasumi had always noticed Ranma's desperations, try as he might to hide his inner-most emotion. In fact she never admitted it (and probably never will), but it broke her heart everytime she had to stare into those eyes and see nothing but pain. To make things worse, he looked at her with his guard completely down, and Kasumi couldn't help but gasp at the sight.

Blurry, moist eyes just up and told her everything the pig-tailed boy didn't have the heart to say... "Ranma..."

"I'm... I'm okay, Kasumi." It was obvious to both of them that Ranma's voice was cracked under pressure, but Kasumi had honestly, never seen him in such silent distraught before. It made her wonder why this poor boy was often subject to such torture, such... abuse. She was of course sided with her family on most things, but she knew very well that Ranma and Akane were being pushed too far, and that the former even had to endure his fiancee's wrath when things went wrong. "Where's Akane?"

"I saw her running upstairs a few minutes ago. She seemed upset..." Kasumi trailed off, seeing the vivid change in his expression. From what she could make out, it was like a cringe, like he had been harshly pulled back to earth's reality from his own little world up in the skies. It took all of her strength not to hug him. "but from the looks of it, you might be having just as lousy a day... would you like to talk about it?"

For the briefest of moments, a tiny smile graced the young man's features, but in just as fast an instant did it revert back to its sad, soulful frown. "That sounds great... but no thanks, Kasumi... I uh, gotta hurry up and apologize before I lose my nerve."

"Oh... well, good luck, Ranma-kun. And don't worry so much." The eldest Tendo sister flashed her trademark unearthly smile, and Ranma could have sworn the batch of flowers near the koi pond grew a few more inches. Somewhere in Nerima, Doctor Tofu had mechanically shoved a pair of chopsticks right through the bowl of ramen he was eating for dinner. "I worry enough for the both of you."

"Thanks. Ya... you've always been so kind ta me. It means a lot." Ranma couldn't say anything more than that, fearing that his voice'd be overwhelmed by emotion. Instead he simply bowed politely and--with a deep sigh--began the fateful trip upstairs to Akane's room.

As he left, the young man was ignorant at the fact that his words had hit her straight at the mark. Kasumi half-heartedly tried her very best not to break into a full-blown sob as she proceeded to wipe the newborn tears from the corners of her shapely eyes. Tonight was going to be different, she felt it in her bones. _Ranma, why do you have to be such a jinx... now... now where was I? Oh yes, the broom..._

Meanwhile, in the room of the aforementioned fiancee, it seemed as though every inanimate object inside the spacious domain was reeling backwards, cowering in fear as it suffered continuous bursts of invisible flames. There, in the middle of it all, sat a young girl whose feelings were so raw, sad and furious that the temperature dropped and boiled at the same time as the air around her sizzled and crackled, blending together to form a confusing transparent aura of fire and ice. Her emotions were so hammered that she herself didn't know what she should be feeling, only aware at the fact that she was seething with anger, and that her heart was gingerly attending to another injury. _Baka...! Ranma... baka! Jerk! Baka! If I never see him again it'll be too so--_

Her internal rant was interrupted by a soft yet steady knock on her door, a gesture that only seemed to fuel the fire that had overwhelmed her being.

"Whoever you are, I'm not in the mood! Leave me alone!"

"Akane, it's me..." The door replied anxiously, and Akane's heart involuntarily skipped a beat. She certainly didn't expect a visit from 'him' anytime soon... ergo, she was caught off guard. And it was a crucial detail to anyone who knew Akane that whenever she was caught off guard, she would usually resort to the first emotion that came up to defend her mental and physical well-being... anger.

"N-no... NO Ranma, no explanations!!! Not tonight not tomorrow not ever!" She answered albeit, a little more out of reflex than judgement. In fact she found herself surprised that she could no longer control her mouth, as well as what she felt inside... if she even 'had' feelings for the jerk. "As far as I'm concerned the engagement is OFF!"

She could imagine Ranma biting his lips now, and spitting out a painful retort; like he'd done countless of times before... so what came next was also a big shock. "Akane. Please... don't do this to me. At least... at least hear me out."

His unusually soft, pleading voice hit her chest like a forceful punch. No, it didn't seem like she would be able to ignore him this time... his sudden change in behaviour affected her in a way she couldn't quite place, and his reaction alone shook the very foundations of her anger for the pig-tailed boy. _Aaargh! Ranma you jerk! Won't_

_even let me stay mad at you for one measly night!_

It looked like Ranma was just about disheartened enough to leave when Akane opened the door... and startled, chocolate eyes stared into remorseful, cerulean ones.

_What the..._ _Ranma? _Akane asked herself, aware of the fact that his lifeless expression had cut her deeper than anything ever had before. For a split-second she let her defenses fall short, but immediately pulled herself together, knowing that she wouldn't be able to keep her anger blazing for long. The sad, grateful smile he had forced upon his lips didn't seem to help matters much either. "Th-this had better be good."

"...Akane, I'm really sorry." Ranma started so quickly he surprised both of them. Nevertheless, he steeled himself once again and continued the explanation as he tried to keep his emotions in check. He noticed that her eyes were puffy and slightly bloodshot--she'd obviously been crying. "I don't know what happened I... ruined everything. But, I swear I never meant to hurt ya... and I don't even know why Ukyou would..."

Akane suddenly felt like she had been dealt another bone crushing blow. She could almost feel how sad Ranma was... Ukyou had broken her promise. She also knew that Ranma didn't have many friends (most of his friends 'were' his enemies), and having his best friend of all people betray him like that must have been... hard. "Ranma..."

"I... I don't remember being this angry Akane. Not ever... not even when that pervert Mikado k-kissed me. I'm so angry I don't even know what to do anymore..." Ranma instinctively began grinding his teeth, his throat becoming too tight to breath or speak properly. He was ashamed, embarrassed, and worst of all, heart-broken. He felt like he would break down at any second. "...the truth is, I only really wanted the Nannichuan so... I could be a full man and... and you'd at least learn... ta like me."

"Wh-what?" Once again Akane was caught off guard, and she felt her heart thumping so loudly that she wouldn't be surprised if it bursted through her chest like some kind of enraged alien. She wanted to slap him, for the simple reason that he should have told her this _ages_ ago, darn it! Suddenly, she found herself remembering all the times she had hurt him because he'd put (more like shoved) his foot in his mouth, yet that paled in comparison to all the times he saved her, all the times he'd sacrificed his cure for her... inevitably, her anger was dropping faster than the speed of sound, and an all too familiar feeling gripped her heart and threatened to take over.

"I can't hide it anymore Akane... I... I really do love ya. I always have." It seemed as though Ranma's expression had changed into an even sadder state of being (if that was even possible), and Akane--though shocked, tongue tied and inwardly ecstatic beyond compare at his confession, was nevertheless dreading what he had to say next. "And... I know ya just forced yourself married me so, you could give me the nannichuan. But you know I'd never ever hurt ya like that. I'd rather be thrown into another pit of c-cats before I allow our fathers to force you ta marry me... I'd never..."

The pig-tailed boy trailed off, too dispirited to continue, leaving Akane to stare, horrified at what she'd just come to learn. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, yet somehow she understood every single word he had said. _Oh, Ranma that isn't true... please, no more. You're killing me..._

Ranma looked away, having regained enough composure to continue; at least, for a few more seconds. "I'm sorry, just... don't hate me Akane. I wouldn't be able to bear it. I can leave Nerima, if ya want but... don't hate me... please."

Akane brought her gaze downward, shaking her head as it throbbed endlessly with agonizing guilt. She just couldn't understand it... he loved her? She was only forced to marry him because of the nannichuan? He didn't think he was good enough for her??? Suddenly everything seemed so clear... the fog, which had painfully enveloped itself around her ever since her beloved mother left this earth was finally starting to lift. Every heart-felt confession pierced Akane, and each time it did, the young girl wondered bitterly if she could handle another misguided apology without going completely mad. "Ranma, stop...!"

As if like a child scolded for something he didn't do, warm, teary eyes immediately shot back to Akane, confused and weary with just the slightest hint of rejection. His fears were short-lived, however. Akane tackled him and with a soft thud paired with an abrupt grunt from the victim, Ranma's back collided with the wall across the open room, the latter staring in complete shock as Akane helplessly beat her fists on his chest; her face now flooded with tears.

"Ranma you... baka... you baka! Baka baka baka baka baka! Baaakaaa...!" Akane continued to scream into his chest, digging her face into the stained tuxedo as her voice had very soon become muffled by the cloth. For a few seconds Ranma remained motionless, caught in a trance as he continued to stare at the raven-haired girl... but his instincts wouldn't have it. And before the thought of returning the favor even managed to reach his now confused mind, his hands slowly, but surely, wrapped itself around Akane in a gentle, firm embrace...

"Baka... baka..." It had seemed as though Ranma's reaction had a huge effect; almost immediately Akane stopped beating on him, as her muffled voice began to die down... pretty soon the curses were no louder than a whisper. Seconds after, the only recognizable sound was the soft vibration of her shaky breath, her face still embedded on his chest, with both of her hands caught between his arms yet prefectly comfortable as it hung blissfully on Ranma's corresponding shoulders. It was almost a minute later when she spoke again. "Ranma..."

"Y-yeah..."

"It's okay to cry."

"Men... don't cry."

Akane looked up at him, her face streaked with dried tears. She couldn't be anymore serious. Ranma stifled a small sob, though quickly stopped himself... the girl he held couldn't help but feel horrible in retaliation. "Ranma... cry, please. You'll feel better."

"I can't I... please don't do this." Ranma looked away again, his lips quivering, his heart filled with fear, and pain... and love. Suddenly, he found himself falling, his back slowly sliding until they were both almost in a sitting position on the floor--with Akane kneeling in front of a seated Ranma. At first he thought he'd finally managed to regain composure, but what happened next destroyed whatever was left of the emotional wall he had so carefully constructed.

"I have to..." Akane slowly, yet surely put her arms around him, covering his head underneath her neck as she enveloped the surprised boy in a warm, protective embrace. "I love you too much."

And in that one, priceless moment, the great Ranma Saotome finally let his emotions explode into a dull, yet roaring sob, for the first time in the entirety of the emotional tornado he dared to call his life. His arms fell on the ground in a limp heap as he frustratedly cried out into her neck, though his fists were clutched so tight that his knuckles just about matched the color of his pallid cheeks.

Several seconds passed in howling agony, and Akane tried her very best to stay firm, holding him valiantly during his sorrowful outburst... but in truth, each guttural sob that escaped him cut her deep, and each painful slice went in deeper than the last. There were no words to explain how horrible she felt, how sorry she was as Ranma continued to cry his eyes out, how much she regretted not listening to most of his explanations and resorting to her mallet... it was beyond anything she had ever imagined possible. She was overwhelmed.

Of course it went without saying, Akane had already begun to sob helplessly as well.

-----

The grey clouds that floated aimlessly around Nerima were now transformed into a sea of black, the strong--yet harmless, evening rain delivering a mixed array of emotions upon the less than peaceful town. Harmony had begun to manifest itself in the dampening streets and the flaura... surprisingly, all looked to be well. In fact some would say that the rain brought about a cleansing grace that somehow stole away the townspeople's burdens and troubles. It certainly seemed like the perfect opportunity to snuggle up in one's bed sheets, as the comforting sound of the rain had always prided its unique ability to lull just about anyone to sleep.

Though for Ranma Saotome, having released all of his pent-up stress and anger as well as expressing all of his joy in one life-expanding moment took too much of him to even sleep. Instead, he silently observed the rain, thousands upon thousands of tear drops crashing to the ground and the koi pond, with each tiny splash bringing about its own pleasant vibration. He couldn't quite place what he felt at the moment... he had just cried his heart out on Akane's chest, asked for her forgiveness, confessed his love to her; even accused her of some things as they both sobbed and sniffled... no, this was too much for his brain to handle. And the fact that Akane actually loved him back didn't relieve him of his confusion.

But then again, Ranma wasn't exactly the brightest bulb in the shack. Besides, there were times when being confused was better than knowing exactly what was happening... at least in his case anyway. Take Kodachi for example--Ranma couldn't help but shudder at even the simple thought of her name--her twisted, psychotic mind was probably the last thing he'd want to know about. Speaking of Kodachi, there was this one time when--

"Ranma?"

The person in question nearly yelped in surprise, losing balance and barely managing to get away from falling head first into the rain.

"Dummy."

A little relieved yet also a bit stressed at the same time, Ranma let out a small sigh, returning to his comfortable position on the wooden floor. Akane could be quite mean sometimes. And unpredictable; he expected her to at least want some breathing room after what had happened... a full day of serious thought or whatever it was a girl subconsciously craved. And the sad part about that was he wouldn't have known at all what a girl would want if he weren't cursed to be one whenever he hit cold water. Not that he cared so much anymore--he no longer felt any kind of clarity on the subject.

And once more, Ranma was treated with the unpredictable.

Slowly, gracefully, Akane guided her slender arms around his neck, laying her head on his tense back as she knelt down behind the pig-tailed boy. Almost feverishly, she listened to the shaky vibration of his breathing, taking in a deep whiff of his unique scent as Ranma's eyes went wide as saucers in genuine shock. A few seconds passed by in silence before Akane could muster the strength to speak.

"I'm sorry," The raven-haired girl said meekly, her voice filled with a melancholy, thoughtful remorse. Finally being able to hug him felt so much better than she had expected, but having the courage to apologize for everything she'd done felt... unbelievable. "Ranma, I'm so sorry."

For the longest time Ranma's mind was completely blank. His entire body had locked up. Which was odd in itself; he didn't feel tense at all. Ever since he could remember, he has never really been able to stop his body from jumping up into the fighting stance he had come to familiarize himself with as second nature on almost any given situation. Now, he was so relaxed it would have surprised even his dimwitted father. A small shudder escaped Akane as Ranma brought his head down, his lips lightly brushing her fore-arm. "It's... it's okay."

"No... it's not," She muttered, her hold on him tightening gently. She knew very well, after everything that had happened and everything she had done... that she would never be able to forgive herself entirely. His pained, tortured eyes would plague the back of her mind for as long as she lived. "but I really, really needed to hear that..."

The two had said nothing more, that night, simply extracting the comfort they both desperately needed from each other. But it didn't take a genious to figure out that-- judging by the blissful smiles on both their faces, things have at least pointed in the right direction for Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo for the first time in the hectic tornado that was their lives.

It was about damn time, too.

o-----

A/N: Okay, this is done for the moment :). I already have a plan laid out for this fanfiction, but I've been so busy lately, I might not be able to... so this counts as a one-shot as well. But don't lose hope... a few reviews might be able to inspire me to continue .

Bye bye for now :D.


End file.
